


Abel-iad

by DreamerNumber3



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Epic Poetry, Female Runner Five, Gen, Not Beta Read, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerNumber3/pseuds/DreamerNumber3
Summary: “Let me not then die ingloriously and without a struggle, but let me first do some great thing that shall be told among men hereafter.” - Hektor in chapter 22 of the IliadRewrite of S2M33: Athena
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Abel-iad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Fallen Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693018) by [InkFire_Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkFire_Scribe/pseuds/InkFire_Scribe). 



> Apparently, some people didn't like this mission, but it made my Greek Geek heart pitter-patter. I'd like to hear your favourite epithet!

Goddess give me words to sing of joyous Five

And her treacherous path that wound long back to

Abel with the raised gates and ever-hopeful Sam.

Thanks to the sacrifice of much-enduring Paula,

Five of the steady feet escaped the pain and torture

Of Van Ark the deathless and with precious samples that held

Secrets and answers only found in safe-holding Abel.

Seeking guidance from long-voiced Sam,

Janine the tireless, and peerless Maxine,

Five who never stops ran through the nettle-strewn forest

And deftly evaded the eyes of vile Van Ark and his men.

Long tireless Five ran until she reached a foreign coast

Where feckless fools had gathered in great numbers

And with such revelry that many grey-skinned zombies

Drew near and left earth-eyed Five safe path onward to

Abel the sanctuary. But before the enduring Runner

Could escape, Janine of the flashing eyes saw

A monstrous zomb, seven feet tall and forcibly Cyclops’d

Who Five with Zeus’ scar had killed when she did battle

With Van Ark the deathless and learned of his nature.

Sam the beacon-lighter guided swift-footed Five

To a place where she could ambush the monster

And with a mighty blow kill it. Alas, their ambush failed,

Five who never stops ran with walking death at her heels.

“Duck!” cried an unknown voice and the reader Five obeyed.

A mighty spear pierced the monster’s eye and laid him low.

When joyous Five arose, a stranger stood before her

And smiling warmly, said “Dear friend, my eyes are

Stronger than my ears and it is clear that you are weary.

Come to my house! My wife will welcome you

At the table and you will rest as long as you need.”

Five of the steady feet agreed and followed

Leaving space between her and the stranger.

Sam who guides doubted the stranger’s intentions

And gazing afar saw the house of which he spoke.

Maxine the wise confirmed his suspicions and said

“White bones he has piled, forming a pile around his gate.

With teeth marks gnawed into them savagely.”

Thinking with great speed, long-voiced Sam crafted

A cunning plan and he called upon high-walled New Canton.

They readily assisted and gave him information to help.

Sam who guides call upon swift-footed Five 

And told her to lead the foul cannibal

To the place where they had tested voice amplifiers.

Feigning soft words, earth-eyed Five tricked the man

Into raising the input of his hearing aid

And faithful Sam let out a burst of noise.

It rended the man's eardrum in two and he fell.

Five who never stops left him on footballer's green plain

To course a path back to her home.

Through the city, she ran past pig and golden cow alike

Till she saw a great crowd of crawlers slink about on left

And from right, drawing ever-close a pack of deadly fast zombies.

Sam of silver lining lead her to a secret alley

Betwixt two buildings and for brief moment the reader Five

Swore he had led her to death. There on apparent safe harbor lay

A grey-skinned zombie, whose rattling moans

Made stalwart Five wish she had some secret weapon.

But then! The undead creature lurched past earth-eyed Five 

And fell about those once-humans who had followed.

Lem, what a guy, has held onto some measure

Of his personhood and righteously defended swift-footed Five.

And so the Runner continued on, through the lands

Abel of the raised gates lay ahead and out from its hold

Simon of the hidden heart emerged.

Janine the secret-holder had bid him hasten to joyous Five

And lend her aid and weapons alike.

Upon coming up her, light-hearted Simon

Fired upon her, mistaking her for a walking dead.

Five with Zeus-marked brow cried out in dismay.

And at her voice, sweet-spoken Simon asked,

"Is that you, oh swift-footed Five?

For surely the day's events have aged you thus,

That to see you is not to recognize you.

The day must have made you weary,

But tonight is a time for festivities!

For we are alive when others have fallen.

Let us deliver these samples to great-hearted Maxine

And then you can rest." Five who never stops smiled

and followed her friend into the open gates of safe-holding Abel.

She made merry that night, laughing with friends. 

When the distant stars danced across

The dark tapestry of Night,

Five of the steady feet slept dreamlessly

Finally safe in her home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an experimental style for me and my next WIP is going to be similarly fun/challenging.


End file.
